The Plotless Act I
by The Immortal Zelgadis
Summary: As Title says. A group of friends gather around for some bizzare mishap that they are to fix, only they don't know that yet. Will this story find a plot? Only time will tell!


**The Plotless Act I  
  
The Immortal Zelgadis **

**PG 13 **

**General **

**Zell: Okay, this is the first story I have written in a while so forgive me if it needs to be fine tuned around the edges. **

**Summery: A bunch of friends gather, for a reason with some unknown purpose.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own myself. My friends own themselves, and anything familiar (If you haven't read any of my friends stories) probably isn't mine.  
**  
"How about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about _now_?"  
  
"NO DAMNIT! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!"  
  
"...God... Don't have kittens... Actually do, I want one."  
  
"Girls..."  
  
A male with spiky blond hair smacked his forehead. Hard. Light gray eyes blinked in confusion and he turned to face a red haired female beside him. Her darker gray eyes blinked sadly and the male sighed, hugging her.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"NO! SHUT UP OOKAMI!"  
  
"Yes ma'am- I mean sir!"  
  
Ookami, the female, saluted the male and he resisted wringing her throat. A cold laugh filled the air and they turned around to see a male with long platinum hair and blue-green eyes step out of the shadows of a column.  
  
"SEPHIROTH!" The girl squealed running to glomp him.  
  
"Uh?" Sephiroth said blinking in confusion, patting her head, "Zell?"  
  
"Girls, who knows?"  
  
"That is mean," A girl with brown hair said stepping out of the building where Zell and Ookami had been heading, "Ookami has been stuck with _you_ for who knows how long!"  
  
"You're absolutely right," Zell said sarcastic, "What is the world coming to? A girl such as Ookami had to be stuck with _me_ of all people!"  
  
"Lose the sarcasm," Ookami said sticking her tongue out at the second oldest in the area.  
  
"Nah," Zell smiled, "Dun wanna."  
  
"You sound like that girl," Sephiroth frowned, "You know... She is really short?"  
  
"Mina," The other three said in unison.  
  
"By the way, where is your sister?" Ookami asked Zell.  
  
"I think... Xilver and Spyke are babysitting her," Zell shrugged.  
  
"Poor Spyke," the other girl sighed.  
  
"He-He, go Kitsune," Ookami laughed.  
  
"Dork," Kitsune sighed.  
  
"I AM NOT!" Ookami yelled.  
  
"You watch the sci-fi channel!"  
  
"SOOO?"  
  
"You admit it?"  
  
"Yes! But only because Daniel Jackson and Seamus Harper are cuuute!"  
  
"Can people on the sci-fi channel be cute?"  
  
"Why not?" Sephiroth questioned.  
  
"IT IS A DORK CHANNEL!" Kitsune yelled.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" A male with brown hair and eyes yelled.  
  
The small group turned to see three more approaching. In a flash Zell was pinned to the ground by a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Zell grumbled and the girl, probably Mina, laughed her head off, hugging her big brother.  
  
"I am not a dork," Ookami scowled.  
  
"Nope," Sephiroth agreed petting her head, "You are an idiot."  
  
"Well, duh!" a girl said, that had come in the trio.  
  
"Shut up Xilver," Kitsune mumbled.  
  
"Ah... Depressed that your Draco-Chan isn't here?" Ookami said wiping fake tears like a baby.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Ookami giggled and everyone else sweat dropped. Zell finally got Mina off and was now holding her piggyback style. The group, larger then before, looked around the entrance of Olympic Coliseum, as if they were missing some one.  
  
"Ookami, where is that dumbass brother of yours?" Spyke snapped.  
  
"I think he is still teaching the SGC how to master their spirit energy," Ookami shrugged, finally letting go of the older male.  
  
"That was ages ago," Kitsune frowned.  
  
Ookami shrugged and walked around in circles thinking. She held her finger up in the air and as if to prove a point someone fell from the sky with a loud crash. Ookami ran over and pulled the person to his feet.  
  
"They invented parachutes for a reason baby bro," Ookami laughed.  
  
"Shut up," Chrono scowled.  
  
"Okay," Ookami shrugged.  
  
"Is that everyone?" Zell asked.  
  
"When did you become the leader?" Spyke asked curious.  
  
"Well I am the oldest one here," Zell said proudly, then Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and clucked his tongue, "Okay, second oldest if you count Lord Sephiroth."  
  
"Lord?" Chrono asked.  
  
"Dude, your sister is a Makai goddess," Spyke said frowning at Chrono, "Remember?"  
  
"Yeah, course I do!" Chrono scowled.  
  
"Idiots," Sephiroth mumbled walking towards the exit of the world.  
  
"Where are you going?" Mina cried after him.  
  
"Home," was the simple reply.  
  
"Do you _have_ a home?" Chrono asked.  
  
"Yeah, while you were at the SGC I gave him your room," Ookami shrugged.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Chrono yelled.  
  
Ookami took off as fast as she could and Chrono followed. Zell looked at Spyke and frowned.  
  
"Should we follow?" He asked.  
  
"That is where the party will be," Spyke shrugged.  
  
The smaller then before group walked to the exit listening to Ookami and Chrono fight, and Sephiroth laughing. There was then a loud banging sound and Sephiroth started to yell at both Ookami and Chrono.  
  
"The world doesn't_ want_ to know," Zell muttered.  
  
**TBC  
  
Zell: How was it? I will answer any questions, so please, ask away! And check out TheUnkownKeybladeMasterRevised by DarknessBladeWeilder (cough- Spyke-cough)**


End file.
